wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Natalia Kapitonova
Penza, Penza Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Natalia Andreyevna Kapitonova (Russian: Наталья Андреевна Капитонова; born May 31 in Penza) is an elite Russian gymnast. She is the 2017 Russian National All-Around Champion, as well as 2017 National Champion on uneven bars, her best event. Junior Career 2013-2014 In 2013, Kapitonova won team silver at the Russian Junior Championships and silver on bars at the Voronin Cup. The following year, she competed at the Russian Hopes, winning gold on floor exercise and silver in the all-around and on bars. She made her international debut in France at the International Tournoi Combs-la-Ville, winning team, all-around, and uneven bars gold and floor exercise bronze. At the Voronin Cup at the end of the year, she won team silver and uneven bars gold. 2015 In March, Kapitonova competed at the International Gymnix, winning uneven bars gold, team and all-around silver, vault bronze, and placing fourth on floor and fifth on beam. At the Russian Junior Championships in April, she won uneven bars silver, team bronze, and placed fourth on beam and floor and fifth in the all-around. At the Student Spartakiada in June, she won all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, team and vault silver, and uneven bars bronze. Senior Career 2016 Kapitonova made her senior international debut at the Stuttgart World Cup, winning team gold. In April, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning team bronze, and placing fourth on uneven bars, fifth on floor exercise, and sixth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning floor exercise silver and uneven bars bronze. At the Russian Cup in July, she won uneven bars gold, team and floor exercise silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. She was part of the training squad for Rio, but due to the regulations that came out due to the doping scandal in Russia, Kapitonova could not be considered for an alternate, as she was not in the drug testing pool in 2016. 2017 Kapitonova started off the season by competing at the Russian Championships in late February. She became National All-Around Champion, won an additional national title on uneven bars, and placed fourth on floor and with her team. In March, she took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, helping the Russian team to a gold medal. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team bronze and placing sixteenth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in Romania and placed ninth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup in Ekaterinburg, placing fourth with her team and eighth in the all-around. 2018 Kapitonova returned to the Russian Cup in June, placing fourth with her team, eighth on vault, and twelfth in the all-around. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, winning floor exercise gold, uneven bars bronze, and placing eighth in the all-around. 2019 Kapitonova returned to the Russian Championships in March, placing fourth with her team and eleventh in the all-around. She competed at the Russian Cup in August, placing eighth on vault and seventeenth in the all-around. In late November, she only competed on the uneven bars at the Voronin Cup, but didn't make the event final. Medal Count Floor Music 2016 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhC0kv7-JF0 "Act IV: Entree" and "Act I: Quiteria's Variation" from Don Quixote]